


Spinel’s Corrupted Days

by Angie_AshF3rn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_AshF3rn/pseuds/Angie_AshF3rn
Summary: Spinel gets corrupted, healed and is told to stay with the gems at the beach house, oh boy, what crimes will she commit?
Relationships: Amethyst & Spinel (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Spinel, Garnet & Spinel (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel & Greg Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Spinel’s Corrupted Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here don’t kill me. Also I’m not sure if spinel will go into a relationship.

Spinel was sitting on the couch, hissing with boredom. She rolled over onto her side and stared endlessly at the door. Ever since she got corrupted then healed, Steven hadn’t let her leave in ages. He was too overprotective of her. Or was he just scared that she would hurt someone? She huffed at the thought and looked at her hands— now paws. She had feline attributes, a tail, feline anatomy on her bottom half, but she could still walk on two legs, as her tail functioned as a kangaroo’s tail. Ears had sprouted inside her pigtails, but you could only tell they weren’t part of them when you let her hair down, if you did, her pigtails would dissipate, but tall, perking black ears would stay upward. She had fluffy cheeks, and fluff on her neck. Her tail was very sleek, short short fur along it, until the end, which sprouted out into a fluffy, spiky, yet soft tail tip. She never told anyone why or how she got corrupted, all Steven knew was that he had visited homeworld and there she was, a gigantic fluffy beast. Cute but aggressive. After that, she was healed and told that she would be staying with the crystal gems for a few months until her mental state got better. Oh golly, how terrible. She didn’t like any of them at all. Garnet tried to be gentle and kind to her, but spinel was just downright terrified of her. Pearl wasn't very trusting of her at first, but she got better towards her, like it mattered anyways. Spinel was scared of the tension that the two had because of their backstories together, and talking was just uncomfortable and not an option. The one she seemed most comfortable with was Amethyst. The two share the same relative personality, so they got along best. Amethyst would tell jokes, and sometimes get a small giggle out of the half leopard-half gem. She did not like Steven. Having tried to kill him, she was afraid if she messed up, he’d retaliate. Out of the question, I know, but she still feared it. She let out a long, uncomfortable sigh as she sprawled out on the cushions. She stared at the ceiling for a while. She hadn’t seen anyone all day, which somewhat worried her, but she was told to remain at the house unless otherwise stated. “Well, I can state it for myself can’t I?” She thought out loud. “Yeah, yeah I can. And I say I can.” The she-cat hopped up onto her two, feline legs and immediately placed her tail down so she didn’t fall backwards. Walking on two’s was still unsteady, so she dropped forward and got on all fours instead. She hopped forwards and opened the door with her muzzle. Since she no longer had opposable thumbs, no one expected she’d be able to open the door. She easily outsmarted them though. As she exited the house, she widened her eyes as she saw Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth Infront of her, gazing at her suspiciously.

“Uhhh……. OH LOOK A SHOE!” She glared behind them. Somehow they falled for it, all turning around, as they were distracted, she jumped down and started booking it, giggling. “STUPID—- AA” she hissed as she was picked up by the winged blue gem. “Well darn I forgot y’all could fly.” She murmured. She glared forwards, hissing, seeing the other four crystal gems. “Shit shit shit, put me down you heathen!” She scrambled around in her grasp, not dropping easy. She bit her on the arm an she let go. “FUUUUUCK!” She dropped into the sand, forgetting how high up they were. “fuck.” She repeated, shaking out her fur, beginning to groom it like a perfectionist. “SHIT why do I keep distracting myself!” She spat as she jumped up onto the rocks, starting to climb. Once again, she was grabbed by lapis, this time squeezing the furred gem so she couldn’t bite her arms, buried in the fur. “AAAA” she screeched at the loudest degree. Her vocal cords were way too loud, she had the power to poof and shatter a gem with just her voice, but she didn’t because, ‘ew murder sucks. Imagine murdering someone, couldn’t be me.’ She thought as everyone ran over. “shitshitshitshitshit.” She hissed under her breath.

“Why do you swear so much?!” Lapis spat at her.

“Because I can!” She thrashed about in her grip.

“What happened?!” Pearl began.

“We caught the rascal sneaking out.” Peridot answered, floating beside the two with her metal abilities, sitting on a trash lid. Spinel gave her a dirty look, snarling. Peridot quickly moved over by a few feet, returning the glance.

“Uh… That's bad and all but is scaring her half to death and holding her against her will kind of extreme?” Amethyst replied, backing up her friend.

“Scared is a weird word to describe how I’m feeling right now. More or less wanting to punt a specific blue gem into the sun right about now..” Spinel hissed under her breath.

“Oh yeah?” Lapis growled. “How about I punt you into the ocean and keep you there?!”

“Eh, I could care less. Go ahead. End my misery, bitch.”

“Stop fighting alright?!” Bismuth shouted. “Lapis just out her down!”

“Yeah, put me down, bitch.” Spinel repeated the insult.

“Oh you want me to? Alright I will!” She flew higher up and dropped her.

Spinel acrobatically landed on her fore paw with a smug look on her face. She then spun around and sat down. “A cat. Always. Lands on her feet, BITCHHH.” She shouted that last word into the sky.

Lapis growled loudly, being heard from over 100 feet in the air.

“Lapis What was that? She could have gotten hurt!” Steven shouted upwards. Not shouting aggressively, but because she was so high up.

“SHE DESERVED IT GOD DAMNIT!” She hissed, flying down towards spinel with ice fists.

Spinel was grooming herself, knowing she was there.

Peridot was cheering her on.

Everyone else was surely worried. But agreed.

As lapis came down, fist aimed for her head, spinel lifted a paw, grabbed her wrist and slammed her on the sand. She then walked up to her, hopped over her and held her down. “You let your ego overwhelm you. Try not to try so hard.” She stuck her tongue out, or as most people call it, blepped, and hopped off of her as she let out a snarl of defeat. Spinel started towards the beach house again, hopping up onto the railing and opening the door with her muzzle once again, but not before shaking the sand off her hot pink pelt before she entered. Such good kitty manners. She hopped onto the sofa again, and started to fully groom herself with an amused snort. She heavily enjoyed annoying the fuck out of her caretakers.

((also I’d like to show y’all what she looks like, so here’s a link to the tumblr post I made. https://angieearts.tumblr.com/post/638973176661032960/okay-i-gotta-stop-being-a-dumbass-and-changing-my ))


End file.
